Chemical
The Chemical Archetype is an archetype in which its monsters (named and referred in support cards as "eddon" monsters) are based on chemical substances, produced only by the elements Hydrogen (Hydrogeddon), Oxygen (Oxygeddon), Carbon (Carboneddon) and Nitrogen (Nitrogeddon), being those elementes monsters themselves. The simplest compounds (a single atom or a molecule with only one type of atom) are effect monsters, but the other monsters are all Fusion Monsters. The only way to summon them is by using the archetype own "Polymerization", "Chemical Reaction" and its counterpart "Future Reaction". This original small Archetype was expanded and revamped by the user TyagoHexagon, almost completly modifying its original purpose. Common Card Features This achetype's monsters ("eddon" monsters) have many things in common * Their typing. All of them have are Dinosaur-type monsters. * They all have either Earth, Wind or Water atributes (normally Earth being a solid compound, Water a liquid and Wind a gas, although there are some exceptions). * They are all based on molecules and their apperance is based on some sort of monster or dinosaur mixed with some elements of that molecule. ** They also have the formula of their molecule printed somewhere on their body. Even Hydrogeddon adn Oxygeddon were redesign to shown their elemental symbol. * The ATK and DEF of the Fusion monster is always given by a formula: x1+(x2+...)/3, with the x being the ATK and DEF of the Fusion Material Monsters. * Many of the cards of the archetype bear a strong anti Pyro-Type trend. Story Magical Scientist, after his failed research with Kozaky and the Koa'ki Meiru monsters, decided to leave him and created his own Laboratory, to try to create most powerful Fusion Monsters, his real passion all along. He then looked into the nature for inspiration, and found out about a mystical monster made of diamonds, who some believed was alive trough the power of a legendary stone that possessed the power of giving life to inanimate objects. The search for the stone was successful and using the mystical proprieties of the stone, he created several ancient-looking monsters of 4 breeds, made from the purest elements he could find. He then started to research a way to fuse those monsters; his first attempt was successful, but the method he used was imperfect, as it didn't work on other monsters; he didn't gave up, and perfected his method of using chemical reactions to fuse the monsters and although he had some setbacks, he created 13 powerful Fusion Monsters. He found out about several characteristics of the monsters: * They tend to unite to others that were equal without the need of any reactions; * The Fusions were powerful, but had a fatal flaw: any strong attack caused them to separate into their original components; however, that didn't affected at all their amazing power. The power of the stone, however, made him slowly go mad; in his insanity, he created a machine that could show him the future because he wanted to know when he was going to be acknowledged by his work; what the machine showed, however, was noting he had ever though about: the monsters would become too powerful, would break loose of the Laboratory, and would start running wildly searching for food, destroying and seting on fire everything in their path, threatening the very existence of the Duel Monsters World. The insane scientist could not break free of the power of the stone and couldn't do nothing to prevent the situation. Eventually the worst happened! As the world was being destroyed, the scientist, using his last bit of sanity, decided that the only thing that could end that madness was to destroy the source of it. So he broke the stone and used its mystical proprieties to gather all the monsters and sent them to another dimension, saving the world in the process. List of Monsters Structure and Strategy The archetype's main strategy is to Fusion Summon its Fusion Monsters using only 4 basic Atom monsters (the Elements). There are 13 different Fusion Monsters with powerful effects that can be summoned when needed. The only way to do this is by using the specific "Polymerization" card to fuse the monsters, Chemical Reaction, although many support cards help using this card much more easily. Some monster have anti Pyro-Type monsters effects, that can be used to demolish the opponent. One good combo is summoning Methaneddon and using its effect to summon both Watergeddon and Cardyceddon; their effect effectively create a lock down, as every Pyro-Type monster on the field has its attack reduced to 0 by the effect of Watergeddon (making every monster easily destroyed) and Cardyceddon makes it impossible to summon Pyro-Type monsters. Example Deck List Monsters (20) *3x *3x *2x *3x Nitrogeddon *2x Di-Hydrogeddon *1x Di-Oxygeddon *1x Di-Nitrogeddon *1x Diamongeddon *1x Ozoneddon *3x Mad Chemistry Scientist Spells (15) *3x Fossil Dig *3x Chemical Reaction *2x Future Reaction *2x Chemistry Lab *2x Burning Instinct *1x Philosopher's Stone *2x Feeding Instinct Traps (5) *2x Flask Reparer *1x Gathering the Elements *1x *1x Category:Archetype